Analog document reproduction devices or photocopiers (sometimes commonly referred to as XEROX.RTM. machines) are known in the art and have, in fact, become common place in most offices and homes. These analog document reproduction devices typically operate by scanning a document with a light source and converting the light image of the document into a toner image of the same, which is thereafter affixed to paper. More recently, digital or multimedia document reproduction devices have begun entering the market. While these digital document reproduction devices can provide the capability of producing a digital representation of a document which can be later manipulated or uploaded to a computer, they are often expensive and complex such that their use is still limited.
As such, there exists a need for simple and relatively inexpensive processes and apparatuses for converting the large number of existing analog document reproduction devices to digital document reproduction devices. Still further, there is a continuing need to provide processes and apparatuses for converting an analog document reproduction device to a digital document reproduction device while still retaining an analog document reproduction capability.